Entre los Brazos del Diablo
by cris-Evans-snape
Summary: Ella. Majestuosa, la reina en el arte de la seduccion, tiene todo lo que quiere,tiene a su señor a su lado. El un simple vasallo. solo faltó con una noche. El que juega con fuego..se quema. ¿Arderan ellos en el infierno?
1. Chapter 1

Entre los brazos del Diablo

Ella, mujer deseosa de lo prohibido, teniendo al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, se mete con fuego al tratar de probar el sabor de lo prohibido.

Nota de la autora: Oaaaaaaaaaa. Weno sta idea..la tnia dsd hac tiempito pro no sabia cmo emplearla pro pss ay me llego la inspireshon D

Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece, tdos s d la reina d la inspiración Jo. K. Rowling y la Warner.

Capitulo 1- Bella.

Su capa negra medio abierta, mostrando una camisa bastante escotada rojo sangre que enmarcaba sus atributos. La parte de abajo mostraba una mini falda negra con una correa tipo rockera inclinada hacia la cadera Sus ojos negros como la noche, su cabello lacio hasta la cintura, q apenas se podria nota debido al negro de la capa. Así es.

El Negro era su color favorito.

Debajo de esas ropas se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer de cintura delgada, piernas bien esculpidas, caderas a la medida y una curva peligrosa en su parte trasera sin olvidarnos que no era necesario tanto escote para saber que esa mujer _haría flaquear_ hasta el más orgulloso

Su rostro…el rostro de una Black, su nariz perfilada, sus pómulos levemente salientes, sus labios…esos labios qe _cualquier_ hombre mataria x besarlos, labios rojos y carnosos.

Estaba ella tomando un whisky de fuego en un Pub de la localidad, mirando de ves en cuando a los presentes, haciendoles sentir miedo o excitación.

- lo disfrutaba.

Pero todo el mundo sabia, o por lo menos, _todos los que tenian algo de ver con el señor oscuro_de algun modo, qe esa mujer era prohibida.

Esa mujer qe le encantaba seducir, q con solo una mirada causaba en hombres una presion en su entrepierna, que se degustaba jugando a ver quien cae

Jugando a ver quien seria el primero que desafiara al Señor Tenebroso. El que tendria _muerte segura_ en menos d decir una vocal. Y estaba ansiosa.

Habia torturado a varios personas sin remordimiento, habia hecho enloquecer, sufrir, habia visto muerte frente a ella x ella,

pero Nunca habia visto a un hombre sufrir por la varita de su señor al tratar de tocarla, nunca habia sentido emocion de su amado por celos, algo de lo que estaba deseosa, algo que pronto desearia nunca haber sucedido.

Pero..porque?

Sencillamente porque era ella la mujer del señor tenebroso.

**Bellatrix Black**, la mujer de Lord Voldemort y NADIE toca a su mujer.

---------------0--------------------------0---------------------------

oLAAAA

si kieren dcime q el cap tuvo aburrio, o q speran mas..o q ia kieren accion LO QUE SEA denle al botoncito ese disqe GO y alli me lo dicen vale D


	2. El dulce Sabor de lo Prohibido

Hiiii aquí ta el 2do chap!!ezpero que lessss gusteee )

Capitulo II

El dulce Sabor de lo Prohibido

Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Ya habia logrado lo que queria asique con su majestuosa capa negra se levanto sin antes hacer su jugada final.

Le guiño el ojo a uno de sus eternos espectadores e hizo un ademan para que viniera. A continuación, se levanto y salio, y tal como ella esperaba, el joven salio tras ella como un sonámbulo. El bar tender echo una pequeña risa tonta y comento con que estaba sentado en la barra: alli va otro

Asi es- conteste Lucius Malfoy

Bella reia de satisfacción mientras su victima se acercaba, mirandola con una supuesta cara de seductor, Bella no perdio tiempo y se acerco al lóbulo del hombre, acariciandolo suavemente.

El hombre se sintio confiado y empeso a acariciar a Bella, dejandose llevar del aroma de seduccion de, para el, una mujer desconocida.

Bueno, ya me voy- dije vaciando su copa de whisky de fuego.

No, espera-dijo el bar tender

Ah, cierto. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Bella entro nuevamente y dijo: ey, hombre de la barra, tienes algo de basura aca, acuerdate de botarla. Y desaparecio silenciosamente.

El bar tender salio del local y a pocos pasos de la entrada se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un joven, con todas sus prendas.

Bella aparecio en la habitación que compartia con su señor. Ella tenia todo lo que queria, pero habia _algo _que faltaba

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Upps! Avada kedavra!!...crUciooooo hahahhahahhahahaha…..sectumsempra!!...duele…no verda…avada kedavra….imperio..hahahahha..cruciatuss…avada_ kedavra

Se escuchaban miles de maldiciones imperdonables, gente sufriendo, gritando.

Los mortifagos se habian apoderado del centro de Londres y hacian una matanza masiva, por diversión realmente. Habian obtenido la profecia completa, ohh si, y se estaban dando un gustito.

Bella se reia al ver las ridiculas caras de dolor de los muggles, los cuerpos inertes empesando a tornarse de color morado.

Bueno mis servidores, debido a que alfin hicieron el trabajo como mande, adentrense al bosque, maten y beban hasta el amanecer, Harry Potter sera derrotado!!-dijo la tetrica voz de LordVoldemort.

Bella no necesitaba permiso de nadie, eia, degustandose y bailando por alli y por aca, sus provocadores pasos de baile hacian sudar a los presentes masculinos, pero eios ia bien sabian no les convenia nada hacer mas que ver…

Bella, bajo unos leves efectos de sus 5 botellas de whisky de fuego vacias, vio a un rubio de pelo largo, que hablaba con el hombre del pub.

Bella nunca habia podido reconocerlo realmente, pero eso no le importaba, para bella, el era un hombre de rutina.

El unico que no la miraba con ansiedad y deseo. Rutinario.

Me levante y me quite la capa.

En este preciso momento Bellatrix aparecio, su mirada seductora. Sus labios deseados por ser besados, ese cuerpo que ia era tiempo que fuera sentido por un hombre, y no por un expectro blanquecido de manos rigidas y esqueleticas.

Luciusss-me llamo Bella con una sonrisa- acompañame un momento..

Como dije antes, eia no necesita permiso de nadie. Asique me agarro de la mano y me alejo un poco de la multitud, a un area mas boscosa. Me arrecosto a un arbol, acariciandome el rubio cabello, mirandome minuciosamente.

Bella…por favor, no soy uno de tus juegos-le dije evadiendo su mirada, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda

Juego? Tu? Para nada..solo…creo que te mereces un premio por haber obtenido la profecia..y lo q creo io lo cree el señor tenebroso..

Lo q crees tu es lo q cree el señor tenebroso?-respondi déspotamente- por favor…bella, ia t dije q no soi d esos a los que matas a las afueras del Pub cada semana..no soi tan tonto

Pero si crees q t mereces un premio verdd- me dijo pegandome mas al arbol-

Ya te dije que no soy uno de tus boytoys bella-respondi

Esta bien esta bien, pero..este seria un secretito que tendriamos nosotros 2. si tu no le dices a nadie- se acerco a mi oido- io no le dire a nadie

Bien ya sabia yo mi final si accedia a su petición, pero era demasiada tentacion…

Que no Bellatrix- le dije otra ves-

Lucius..a q le tienes miedo? A que alguien nos vea? A que alguien nos descubra? Por favor…sera nuestro pequeño sucio secreto-volvio a dcirme al oido- ademas, 

- voltio su cabello hacia su derecha- te quiero A ti y ahora.

Y eso era lo unico que me faltaba, esa determinación, ese aroma natural de mujer sexy, esos labios, esa mujer literalmente gritando por despojarse de sus ropas, de ser acariciada por un hombre de verdad.

No emiti palabra alguna, solo la bese. La bese como hace meses me moria por hacerle, degustandome de su aliento, de su bailarina lengua adentro de la mia tratando de controlarme. Eia paro de besarme. por un momento pense que ese seria mi fin, q si era uno de sus juegos

Pero no fue asi.

Me miro con fiereza y me quito la camisa. La monte en mi cintura y la bese en el cuello, acariciando su cabello y ella el mio, le quite la camisa, explorando por primera ves su senos, no pude resistirme, si solo la tendria por una sola noche, la iba a tener por completo. Sonrei ants de dirijir mis manos a sus senos, masajeandolos, oyendo sus gemidos de placer.

Prontamente, tuve sustituir mis manos por mi boca. Sus gemidos se afianzaban, la baje de mi cintura y la puse en el llano verde. Eia como buena domadora se puso encima de mi y acaricio mi pecho, pasando su lengua juguetona, acariciando mi abdomen, mientras le acariciaba su trasero.

Ella desabotono mi correa y io de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Nos pesaban esas ropas, queria hacerla mia, toda particula de su ser engrapada en mi cuerpo

Le lanze una ultima mirada furtiva y le quite las pantaletas, la besé y la penetré, primero suave y lentamente, pero sus gemidos me decian que aumentara las revoluciones, sus arañasos en mi espalda me excitaban mas.

Paré y coji un poco de aire, pude notar su bufido de insatisfacción, asique, suplante mi miembro por mi lengua, lamiendo y mordisqueando, oyendo sus gemidos de querer mas.

La monté encima de mi cintura y la volvi a penetrar, dando embestidas cada ves mas profundas y rapidas., mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban en nuestras bocas unidas

La puse en el llano y volvi a penetrarla, no nos cansabamos, no teniamos que abrir nuestros ojos para encontrar nuestras bocas..era simplemente..perfecto.

Paré y volvi a besarla, esos labios que me mataban. Su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido y ambos stabamos sudados, desnudos, descansando un poco después de aquel coito.

Ella me miró complacida y se agachó. Tomo mi miembro en sus manos, pude sentir su lengua, mordisqueando, chupando. Estaba en el paraíso, este simple acto sexual me llevo tan lejos…

La subi encima mio y la penetré. Podria hacerlo por horas sin quejarme, sin cansarme de tenerla. Le acaricie los pechos, que estaban totalmente erectos y su cuello…sentí varios chupetes ajenos…eso me incitó mas y puse mi marca en el.

Después de unos minutos paré y me puse a su lado. No podiamos estar mejor. Miré mi reloj q no staba mui lejos de mi vista, eran las 4:30 am

Teniamos que volver, ella, a la habitación de su amo, que aunque la toque y la acaricie, se puede decir que ella. Bellatrix, fue de un hombre de verdad.

Yo tenia que volver a mi mansión, que ver a la mujer que se me habia designado como esposa, su hermana.

Teniamos que vestirnos rápido, estabamos contra el tiempo. Yo queria un beso mas, pero no era el momento. Esto era solo por una noche y ya se habia excedido

Paso algo que me sorprendio, mientras me ponia mi chaqueta, negra por supuesto, eia se acerco y me besó.

Nunca debio acerlo, me da dejado con la ansiedad, me dejo con la ansiedad desde la primera vez que la vi.

Bella sonrió. Las palabras sobraban.

Y asi Sali discretamente del bosque, totalmente arreglado. Sabia que nunca lo olvidaria pero tengo que hacer el intento…

Hoy, por primera vez, hice lo que nadie habia echo… y nadie nunca podrá saber ni disfrutar…

El dulce sabor de lo prohibido

Wi!!

The end!

Dejen Reviews!!


End file.
